xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
ADVENT
ADVENT is an organization collaborating with the aliens in XCOM 2. They act as enforcers of the alien regime after the "Unification" in 2015. They run the vast majority of the constructs of human society, notably the government, industry, fast food restaurants, and the military. ADVENT military troops act as the main adversaries in earlier missions, with the increasing supplement of supporting aliens. In the later stages they gain advanced equipment and stats, and become the support for the more powerful species of alien troops. Despite the official propaganda stating that ADVENT's troopers are composed of human volunteers (however, no man or woman could claim to have personally known anyone who volunteered), and having specially designed armors that mirror the human form on the outside, there are telltale signs of their not-fully-human nature, ranging from ADVENT soldiers communicating in a non-human language in the field (likely that of the aliens, in the process earning them the moniker "Jabberers" by XCOM personnel) to their appearance without the helmets - ADVENT troopers are largely bald with grey irises, small, almost snake-like noses, and heavily pushed-back ears. This, combined with the fact that they bleed a sickly yellow-green fluid similar in appearance to Sectoid blood was the basis for suggestion that ADVENT soldiers have universally been genetically modified by the aliens. As discovered by Dr. Richard Tygan early in the campaign, ADVENT also has a psionic network shared among their troops, allowing an incredible capacity for logistics and communication. This network was linked to the XCOM Commander while they were captured and placed in a virtual reality by the aliens. Upon retrieval of the Commander, the network was badly damaged. When XCOM staged a raid on Aliens' "Forge" facility the true origin of ADVENT troopers, being vat-grown clones with all the necessary skills and knowledge implanted directly to their brains, came to light. ADVENT Unit Types *ADVENT Trooper: Standard soldiers equipped with automatic Gauss rifles. **Advanced Trooper **Elite Trooper *ADVENT Officer: Elite soldiers clad in red armor, they are capable of aiding other units by marking enemy troops for focused fire, boosting their Aim against the target. **Advanced Officer **Elite Officer *ADVENT MEC: Fully autonomous mechanical units used as a heavy weapons platform for the ADVENT peacekeeping forces, based on the MEC from the First Alien War. Can cause AoE damage with micro-missiles and shred armor with their MEC Cannon. **Heavy MEC *ADVENT Turret: Gauss turrets commonly found affixed to ADVENT vehicles and facilities in the environment as an autonomous security system. **Heavy Turret **Superheavy Turret *ADVENT Stun Lancer: Previously used as a pacification method for riots with their non-lethal weapons, these extremely stimulated is a fanatical melee focused unit capable of closing distances quickly to use their shock lances to stun and maim. **Heavy Lancer **Elite Lancer *ADVENT Shieldbearer: A heavy infantry trooper equipped with heavy armor plating and a special energy shield generator that allows them to provide shields to all nearby units in order to let them take more damage. **Elite Shieldbearer *Sectopod: Based on the mechanical unit from the First Alien War, the Sectopod is a heavily armored mechanical unit designed to deal and take massive amounts of damage using their Sectopod Blaster and Wrath Cannon. Trivia *ADVENT produce a fast food item known as an "ADVENT Burger", possibly as part of a propaganda technique to come across as a more approachable organization. **The ADVENT Burger is surprisingly popular even amongst XCOM personnel, as Central complains about finding wrappers left under consoles and Dr. Tygan claims to miss them from his days with ADVENT. **Despite their popularity, Shen questions what they're made of, as she brings up the ADVENT ban on livestock and domestication of animals (more precisely, Shen asks "When was the last time you even saw a cow?"). **During missions on certain maps, the XCOM squad may come across an ADVENT Burger production facility, with Tygan commenting on the "no clear source of meat". **Sometimes a soldier may say "Haven't had a good burger in years." What triggers this voice line is unknown. Gallery XCOM2_ConceptArt_ADVENTCheckPoint.jpg|Concept Art XCOM2 C.png|An ADVENT road block. XCOM2 A.png|An ADVENT Officer. XCOM2_ReleaseTrailer_ADVENTSoldierFires.jpg|ADVENT soldiers use magnetic weapons. XCOM2_ADVENT_Captain&Troopers.jpg|An ADVENT Officer and two Troopers on alert. XCOM2 ADVENTmechs.jpg|ADVENT MECs present a significant threat. XCOM2_ADVENT_Shieldbearer.jpg|An ADVENT Shieldbearer can boosts his allies defenses. XCOM2_ADVENT_StunLancer.jpg|An ADVENT Stun Lancer prepares a melee attack. Category:XCOM 2 Category:ADVENT Category:Enemies (XCOM 2) Category:Organizations (XCOM 2)